1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sport column, and more particularly, a mechanism for adjusting the length of a support column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for column structures with cooperating bases have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,092, Issued on Feb. 25, 1969, to Perry et al. teaches a structural framing system utilizing preformed columns and beams and connections therefor which provide a rigid structural frame for both single and multistory structures. The columns which include axially extending bores are located, supported and connected to succeeding column tiers by connector spindles and radially extending collar means. The beam which comprise precast concrete include transversely extending bores which align with and receive the connector spindles extending from subjacent columns and can span a plurality of columns. A compressible gasket means can be interposed between the beam and the underlying column to define a bearing pad receiving space which is filled with a settable bearing pad forming material.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,776, Issued on Sep. 20, 1977, to Sato teaches a steel column base member for connecting structural steel column member to a concrete foundation, which base member is an integral molded or die-forged body comprising a base plate portion to engage the foundation, a projected portion to be joined to the column, and smoothly curved sidewalls extending from the base plate portion to the projected portion. The top surface of the projected portion is of substantially identical shape with the cross section of the column.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,217, Issued on Nov. 14, 1978, to Sato teaches a steel column base member for connecting a hollow or box-shaped structural steel column member having square, rectangular or annular section, to a concrete foundation, which base plate member is an integral cast or forged body comprising a bottom plate member to engage the foundation, a box-shaped projection upwardly extending from the bottom plate member and having J-shaped grooves formed along overall outer edges of top surface of projection the width of web of projection being broader than thickness of column member, so as to effect groove welding between the bottom surface of the steel column member and the J-shaped grooved surfaces. A method of connecting an hollow or box-shaped steel column member to a base plate member is characterized by, effective J-shaped groove welding along between J-shaped groove surfaces of base plate member and the bottom surfaces of steel column member.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,033, Issued on Apr. 9, 1996, to Matsuo et al. teaches a column base structure formed by integrally joining a column base metal fitting having a raised portion and a base plate to a steel-frame column, and joining the column base metal fitting joined to the steel-frame column to a concrete foundation via anchor bolts embedded in the concrete foundation, in which an anchor-bolt retainer having an upper anchor plate and a lower anchor plate is fixedly fitted to support members installed on a concrete subslab, anchor bolts are hold in position via the anchor-bolt retainer, and the anchor bolts are embedded, together with the anchor-bolt retainer, into the concrete foundation.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,382, Issued on Oct. 21, 1997, to Naito teaches a structure of base of column and a construction method for base of column formed by installing a lower end of column steel frame on a foundation formed under the ground. Plural column main reinforcing-bars, which have bottom bent portions and are incorporated in a foundation concrete at specified positions corresponding to a sectional shape of column, are protruded upward out of a top face of the foundation concrete and a lower end base plate of the column steel frame is combined to upper protruding portions of the column main reinforcing-bars. As combining measures, there are such measures that a tightening nuts are screwed onto male threaded portions provided on the protruding portions of the column main reinforcing-bars, or caulked portions are formed on the protruding portions of the column main reinforcing-bars. By these measures, a number of parts for combining the base of column and a construction cost can be reduced, a support strength of the column steel frame can be improved, and a number of construction work processes of the base of column can be reduced.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,525, Issued on May 11, 1999, to Doeringer et al. teaches an elevated column base for supporting a wood column subjected to high mechanical loads and protecting the column lowermost portion from rot and other deterioration due to exposure to a tropical environment. The column base includes a stanchion, a diaphragm, and a cap, each monolithically molded from a thermoplastic. A first embodiment of the stanchion adapted for a 6.times.6 or 8.times.8 column includes a solid base portion with a cavity which is filled with concrete and plugged with the diaphragm. The stanchion has two pairs of side walls attached to the base portion. Opposed gussets attached to the upper portions of one pair stiffen the side walls against transverse loads. Most of the load carried by the wood column is borne by the concrete and by two horizontal bolts. The diaphragm acts to spread the load force to the base portion and side walls. The load on the diaphragm acts to create a seal against moisture entering the cavity. A second embodiment of the stanchion adapted for a 4.times.4 column does not include gussets. The cap has four lateral faces fitting closely over the stanchion side walls, and a top face with a square aperture formed by four flexible web portions pressing against the wood column. After the column lowermost portion is secured within the stanchion by the bolts, the cap is slid downwardly until the ends of slots in the lateral faces contact the bolts. Each cap bottom corner edge and trough then bound an aperture through which water collected above the diaphragm can drain.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,882, Issued on Oct. 19, 1999, to Naito teaches a structure of base of column and a construction method for base of column formed by installing a lower end of column steel frame on a foundation formed under the ground. Plural column main reinforcing-bars, which have bottom bent portions and are incorporated in a foundation concrete at specified positions corresponding to a sectional shape of column, are protruded upward out of a top face of the foundation concrete and a lower end base plate of the column steel frame is combined to upper protruding portions of the column main reinforcing-bars. As combining measures, there are such measures that a tightening nuts are screwed onto male threaded portions provided on the protruding portions of the column main reinforcing-bars, or caulked portions are formed on the protruding portions of the column main reinforcing-bars. By these measures, a number of parts for combining the base of column and a construction cost can be reduced, a support strength of the column steel frame can be improved, and a number of construction work processes of the base of column can be reduced.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for column structures with cooperating bases have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.